Jealous
by CastielTheAngel
Summary: Jared e Jensen vão a um jantar de elenco, em comemoração ao fim de ano. Mas Jensen está dando, mais uma vez, dor de cabeça para Jared. É hora de aplicar um remédio forte nessa ferida.


**Disclaimer:** Os personagens dessa fanfic não me pertencem, obviamente. E se pertencessem, eu daria de presente pro meu Amigo Secreto também.

**Conteúdo:** Slash, lemon, +18, séquiçu selvagem e Cia.

**Beta:** Eu mesmo, mas pode culpar meu amigo imaginário pelos erros.

**Sinopse: **Jared e Jensen vão a um jantar de elenco, em comemoração ao fim de ano. Mas Jensen está dando, mais uma vez, dor de cabeça para Jared. É hora de aplicar um remédio forte nessa ferida.

**Nota: **Fic de presente do Amigo Secreto da J-Squared. E meu AmigoSecreto é... Sol! Espero que goste.:3

**Nota2:** A fanfic é meio PoV Jared, baseada no módulo de escrita dos livros da série Game of Thrones.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jealous<strong>_

Era uma festa entre amigos, um jantar de confraternização do elenco. Mas o espírito de Natal tirara férias naquela noite, ao menos para Jared. Jensen estava se distanciando, de novo.

O desgraçado loiro estava ali, sentado em uma das mesas, em uma conversa animada.

Jared bebericou sua taça de ice e continuou observando a movimentação ao redor do amante, com olhos de pistoleiro.

Jensen estava com um braço ao redor do pescoço de outro homem agora, rindo, distraidamente. O homem retribuía o abraço, também rindo e lançando-lhe olhares um tanto obscenos.

Jared sabia que aquilo não passava de outra provocaçãozinha fajuta de Jensen, usando Misha para provocar-lhe ciúmes. Não era a primeira vez que fazia isso, e duvidava ser a última. Não sabia se, nessas ocasiões, Misha sabia que os gracejos de Jensen não passavam de provocações. Achava que não. E, mesmo que soubesse, duvidava que Misha se importasse, contanto que tivesse aqueles momentos íntimos com o homem que fazia metade do pessoal com quem trabalhava arfar e ter pensamentos eróticos envolvendo-o.

Era criancice, sim. Infantilidade digna de garotinha adolescente que mal usara um absorvente. Mas, o pior de tudo, é que essas provocações faziam efeito. No fundo, mesmo que por vezes Jared não admitisse, elas faziam. Sentia uma raiva descontrolada borbulhar a boca de seu estômago, uma vontade louca de socar quem estivesse pela frente.

Sentiu que o rosto já começara a ficar vermelho de fúria. Levantou-se da mesa em que se encontrava, mal ligando para uma Genevieve ao seu lado, conversando sabe-se o quê com uma amiga ao celular. A briga àquela noite seria feia.

-Jensen? – Chamou, invadindo a conversa sem pedir permissão.

Jensen mal ligou. Muito pelo contrário, intensificou a provocação, lançando um olhar para Misha, tão vespertino que faria qualquer ser vivo bambear as pernas e se esquecer da própria existência.

-Jensen? – Jared repetiu, não estava com paciência para aqueles joguinhos.

-Jenjen? O Jared está te chamando. – Misha alertou.

Então já era ''Jenjen''? Jared resistiu ao ímpeto de subir à mesa e esmurrar aquele bostoniano de araque.

-Quem é Jared, Mimi? – Jensen perguntou.

Misha soltou uma sonora gargalhada, o rosto, já avermelhado pela bebida, ficando em um tom púrpura.

-Jensen! – Jared gritou, não se contendo. – Precisamos conversar.

A conversa parara na mesa, e em muitas ao redor. Até a respiração do ambiente parecia ter parado.

-Jennyzinho, o quê... – Misha ainda continuou, mas Jensen ergueu uma mão e ele se calou.

Jared não esperou pela palavra de Jensen, virando às costas e se distanciando a passos largos, rumo à algum local mais privado.

Se Jensen quisesse levar aquele relacionamento a sério, teria que impor limites. O loiro o procuraria mais cedo ou mais tarde, com o rabo entre as pernas, abandonando Misha ou qualquer que fosse o instrumento de suas provocações de lado. Sempre voltava.

Dessa vez, não fora diferente.

Jensen entrou no banheiro masculino, enquanto Jared lavava o rosto.

-Jared, eu... – Jensen começou, com a cara mais cretina e falsa da face da Terra, voz excessivamente melosa.

-Ackles, eu não... – Jared o interrompeu, pronto para despejar mil e um desaforos no loiro.

Porém, Jensen fora salvo, desta vez, pelo gongo. Um barulho de descarga, vindo de um dos cubículos privados, encheu o ambiente.

-Me encontre no banheiro para deficientes. – Jared cortou, arrancando uma toalha de papel do banheiro e enxugando as mãos bruscamente.

Jensen não respondeu. Mas a confirmação do pedido veio minutos depois, quando apareceu no local combinado.

Após Jensen entrar, Jared sentiu os olhos ofuscarem com a súbita luz que preencheu o ambiente. Nem notara que havia esquecido de acender a luz do banheiro quando entrara. Não notara nada, de fato. O mundo parecia não fazer sentido, as cores pareciam sem vida e tudo parecia um sonho lúcido demais. O ciúme, a raiva quase sobrenatural que sentia pela cena que presenciara há poucos minutos borbulhava em seu peito e fazia seu cérebro ter uma pane. Mal acreditava, parando para pensar, que conseguira acertar o caminho até os dois banheiros.

Ouviu uma movimentação e percebeu, com a visão ainda desfocada, que Jensen estava desafrouxando o nó da gravata. Um pensamento psicótico passou por sua cabeça e, por um momento, Jared imaginou o loiro sendo enforcado com aquele pedaço de tecido.

O loiro não dissera uma palavra, até que todas as suas peças de roupa jaziam no chão do banheiro. O desejo gritou dentro do corpo de Jared, ao ver o corpo nu e estupendamente esculpido de seu amante, mas o texano sufocou-o com o ciúme e a ira.

-Você queria um lugar mais íntimo, não é? – Jensen se aproximou, todo sorrisos e luxúria. Mal chegara perto de Jared, quando foi empurrado, a toda força, para longe do namorado. Se não tivesse apoiado as mãos no chão, cairia com a bunda estatelada no piso.

-Fique longe de mim. – Jared avisou, entre arfadas, como um touro.

Jensen se levantou, apoiando-se no piso de lajotas brancas que agora chamavam a atenção de Jared. Vestiu-se, com um olhar inexpressivo típico do modelo que era.

- Desocupe o banheiro o quanto antes, porque eu quero usá-lo com o Misha mais à noite. – Jensen pronunciou, enquanto lavava o rosto na pia de cerâmica, como quem comentava o estado do tempo e se iria chover ou fazer Sol o dia inteiro.

- Como? – Jared quase gritou. Não deveria dar ouvidos àquelas provocações, sabia que não. Não era a primeira vez que Jensen usava Misha para fazê-lo sentir ciúmes, é claro que não. Mas algo o impedia de construir uma barreira contra aquelas provocações, algo sempre impedira.

- Tem algum preservativo aí? Eu esqueci de trazer algum, e não sei se o Mi lembrou também. – Jensen enxugava as mãos na toalha de papel, as palavras soando tão casualmente como antes.

- Jensen... – Jared não se conteve, se aproximando.

- Te pedi porque acho que o tamanho do seu pênis é o mesmo do que o dele, embora a altura acuse o contrário. Se bem que... Pensando bem, acho que o dele é maior.

Foi o estopim para aquela palhaçada.

Jared agarrou Jensen pelos ombros e prensou-o contra a parede, bufando.

- Que foi? Se não tiver, é só dizer... – Jensen continuou com a mesma face de modelo de sempre, como se o aperto e a prensa de Jared fossem meras firulinhas.

- Por que é que você está fazendo isso, hein? – Jared cuspia palavras, o nervosismo falando mais alto. – O quê foi que eu fiz dessa vez?

Jensen nada disse. Por um momento, Jared achou que ele faria outra gracinha provocativa, até que Jared perdesse a cabeça e o esmurrasse, mas não fez. As sobrancelhas arquearam, os olhos fuzilaram e a cabeça se contorceu deliberadamente, dando adeus à expressão de modelo.

- Quer saber o quê você fez? – Jared se assustou com o tom de voz disparado de Jensen.

- O quê foi...? – Jared se odiou por dizer aquelas palavras tão suavemente, como um cão medroso. Droga, era ele quem deveria estar puto nessa história!

A resposta veio em um empurrão violento.

Jared mal retomara a compostura quando Jensen já tirava algo de dentro do bolso. Por uma fração de segundo, sua imaginação achou que o objeto preto fosse uma arma.

-_Isso_ é o que você fez. – Jensen apontava uma foto no celular que tirara do bolso.

Na foto, Jared estava em uma calçada, em frente a uma vitrine. Uma mulher puxava-o pela camisa e selava um beijo em seus lábios.

O texano mais novo levantou as sobrancelhas, surpreso e confuso.

-Jensen, isso... – Jared se segurou para não rir, de nervosismo e de quanto àquilo tudo soava ridículo.

-Vai dizer o quê? Que ela te beijou a força e você é um pobre coitadinho? – Jensen arfava.

Jared passou a mão pelos cabelos oleosos, tentando entender como aquela situação se revertera e agora era Jensen quem estava com as rédeas nas mãos.

-Jen, eu tenho uma imagem a zelar, e você sabe muito bem disso, não somos mais criancinhas. – As palavras saíram da boca, arrastadas e preguiçosas. Já haviam tido aquele tipo de discussão antes, muitas vezes.

-Eu também, Padalecki. Mas, uma coisa é fingir que é o ''hétero do ano'', com esposinha e tudo o mais. Outra é sair agarrando uma vadia por aí, como se isso fosse a coisa mais bonita e fofa do mundo...

-Jen, não começa, vai... – Jared fez um aceno de mão. Já estava cansado daquele tipo de conversa, e sabia muito bem onde tudo iria parar.

-Não, _Jay_, eu não começo. – Jensen pronunciou seu apelido quase com desprezo. – Eu termino.

O loiro se distanciou, a passos largos. Parou com a mão no trinco da porta. Virou-se para Jensen, o rosto contorcido em raiva.

-Saía do banheiro o mais rápido possível. Ou se quiser, fique aí. Vai ser até melhor, assim poderei ver a tua cara quando perceber que o homem que um dia foi seu vai estar transando com um amigo na sua fuça. Vou pagar pra ver a sua reação ao perceber que o Misha fode muito melhor e me dá muito mais prazer do que um brutamonte que adora bancar o pegador de vadias.

Antes que Jensen pudesse girar a maçaneta, porém, Jared avançou. Foi mais forte do que ele. Quando viu, já agarrava o braço de Jensen com uma das mãos, com um aperto mais forte do que desejava.

-_Nunca mais diga isso._ – Jared falou numa voz que assustou a si mesmo.

-Vai fazer o quê? Rodar a baiana? – Jensen provocou.

A resposta de Jared veio com um giro estonteante, quase levantando os pés de Jensen do chão. Jogou o loiro contra a parede.

Ackles engoliu em seco, percebendo que fora longe demais.

Aquilo era bom, muito bom. Ver o medo estampado nos olhos do loiro era um aperitivo que Jared não achou que um dia fosse apreciar.

-Jay... – Jensen disse, num sussurro, já se preparando para levar mil e um sopapos.

-Cala a boca! – Jared gritou mais alto do que deveria, prensando o loiro na parede gélida e beijando-o sem pudor.

A camisa do texano menor foi rasgada sem calma, os botões voando em todas as direções.

-Jay, não... – Jensen lamuriou.

-Calado! – Jared silenciou-o com um beijo de tirar o fôlego, fazendo o outro arfar em solavancos.

As mãos do maior apertaram os pulsos de Jensen e fizeram-na subir até acima da cabeça, prensadas na parede.

-Me diz agora, com quem é que você vai foder essa noite? – Jared perguntou, num sorriso vitorioso.

-Misha! – Jensen provocou, parecendo, ao julgar pelo volume que crescia em sua calça, estar gostando daquela atitude selvagem do amante. –Eu vou foder com o Misha!

Jared mordeu seu pescoço em resposta.

- Quem foi e sempre será a sua melhor foda? – O pescoço do loiro era um aperitivo suculento. Quase não conseguia parar de mordê-lo para provocá-lo.

-Misha, Misha, Misha. – Jensen arfava, puxando os cabelos castanhos do outro e levando sua cabeça de encontro ao seu peito nu.

-E o Misha sabe fazer isso, é? – Jared sugou um mamilo enrijecido do amante, como se sua vida dependesse disso.

-Não, não, não. – Jensen negou, agarrando-se a parede lisa às suas costas. – Mas o Jason Manns sabe.

Jared apertou-se com o corpo do loiro, os membros em riste se encontrando, separados apenas por tecidos. Não era a primeira vez que fazia aquele jogo de homem traído sedento por amor com Jensen, mas toda vez era especial.

-Que bom, porque foi ele quem me ensinou. – Jared soltou um sorriso alvo, virando o jogo das provocações.

Jensen contorceu a expressão em uma fúria descontrolada, ao mesmo tempo que girou o corpo do maior, com força, e prensou-o contra a parede que antes estava às suas costas.

-Ele também te ensinou isso? – O loiro agarrou a camisa do maior e despiu-a, desajeitadamente.

Jared soltou uma gargalha em resposta. Mas, parou-a quando notou que aqueles lábios carnudos e molhados do amante avançaram para seu tórax.

Um rastro de saliva marcou a região do peito até a barriga do maior.

- Agora deixe-me ensinar um truque que aprendi com Misha. – Jensen voltou a provocar, mordiscando o membro do maior pelo tecido da calça.

-Então mostre logo, antes que eu goze de uma vez. – Jared resmungou, fazendo-se de durão.

Levaram segundos para suas calças e roupa de baixo encontrarem o piso do banheiro.

- O Jason me ensinou assim. – Jensen passou a língua, vagarosamente, pela glande de um Jared arfante. – Mas o Tom Welling me ensinou assim. – A língua texana envolveu os testículos do outro, lambendo-os. – O Chad Murray me ensinou assim, também. – Sugou os culhões como se chupasse uma bala. – Mas eu prefiro assim, do jeito que o Misha ensinou. – Engoliu o membro completamente na boca, lambendo-o em seu interior.

Quando Jared se deu por si, já puxava os cabelos de Jensen freneticamente, fodendo a boca texana sem cerimônias. O gozo foi inevitável, enchendo a boca marota de Ackles.

Jensen nada disse, apenas limpou um filete dos lábios, com as costas da mão.

O mundo de Jared voltava a clarear após o orgasmo, alternante entre luzes e cores difusas, quando ouviu o barulho de água corrente. Jensen tomava a água da pia, juntamente com sua semente.

- Jen... – Jared se aproximou, bambeando.

-O aviso ainda está de pé. – Jensen murmurou, lavando as mãos. – Desocupe o banheiro o quanto antes, pois eu quero usá-lo com o Misha.

A boca de Jared se abriu como se pesasse uma tonelada. Não acreditava que aquele puto loiro ainda estava provocando-o.

-Não vai precisar dele. – Contra-argumentou, tentando parecer o menos surpreso possível, enlaçando a cintura do loiro por trás, em um abraço íntimo. Seu membro ainda estava duro, o que ajudava a conotar a frase. Essa situação não mudaria tão cedo, se Jared continuasse naquela posição, com o membro apertado nas nádegas do outro. Por sinal, nem havia notado que o loiro já tirara as calças, enquanto lhe fazia sexo oral.

Jensen riu.

-Jay, não é por nada, mas eu to a fim de sentir prazer hoje, ok? – Disparou, como quem diz uma piada de bar.

-Não me provoque, Ackles. – Jared apertou o abraço íntimo, sussurrando ao pé da orelha do loiro.

-Por quê? Vai fazer o quê? – O loiro abriu as pernas.

Jared entendeu o recado. Tinha pressa e sua ereção já começava a sumir. Adentrou o interior do amante com uma estocada forte e precisa, avisando que não estava para brincadeiras aquela noite.

Jensen ergueu uma perna e apoiou-a em cima da pia, usando de toda a sua flexibilidade.

-Grande coisa. – Jensen falou, mas Jared percebeu que seus dentes se enrijeciam pela dor costumeira da invasão. – O Tom já fez isso um milhão de vezes, e bem melhor.

Jared agarrou o membro saliente de Jensen, masturbando-o.

-Ele fez isso também? – Jared segurou a cintura do homem com a outra mão, ajudando nos movimento de vai-e-vem.

-Não, mas o Michael Rosenbaum já. – Jensen arfou, empurrando-se para trás e ajudando nos movimentos.

-Que bom, porque o Jason também sabe fazer isso – Jared provocou, aumentando o ritmo das estocadas.

Jensen respondeu com gemidos e palavrões. Jared estocava firme, chocando a virilha contra as nádegas lisas e espessas do loiro.

-Isso é tudo o que sabe fazer? – Jensen perguntou após um tempo, em que as forças de Jared já se esgotavam. – Deveria ter ido transar com o Misha se isso é tudo o que você consegue fazer.

Aquilo estourou nos tímpanos de Jared e ativou seus sentidos selvagens. Abraçou o peito de Jensen com as duas mãos e girou-o de encontro à parede.

O loiro virou o rosto, encostando sua face esquerda na parede gelada. O membro apertou-se de encontro à mesma. Mordeu os lábios para abafar os gemidos que as estocadas vorazes de Jared o acometiam.

- E agora, está bom? – Jared mordeu o lóbulo da sua orelha.

-Não, não, tá tudo errado. – Jensen reclamou, entre gargalhadas.

Jared se distanciou, parando o sexo.

- Que pena então, procure outro. – Fez o melhor que podia para se fazer de difícil e magoado, quando na realidade estava com os nervos à flor da pele e louco para continuar a transar com aquele homem que chamava de seu.

- Devo chamar o Misha já, então? – Jensen agarrou os ombros de Jared e jogou-o contra o vaso, sentando-o.

- Devia. Vai ver ele sabe fazer... – Jared provocou, enquanto Jensen se posicionava em seu colo, de frente para ele.

- Cala a boca. – Jensen calou-o com um beijo. – Pelo amor de Deus, cale a boca.

Jared riu, posicionando o membro na entrada do loiro.

Jensen começou a cavalgá-lo, entre beijos.

- Quer saber o que o Michael também ensinou? – Jensen perguntou, com luxuria nos olhos.

- O quê? – Jared perguntou, se segurando no vaso sanitário.

- Segredo, vai ter que descobrir. – Jensen aumentou o ritmo das cavalgadas, apoiando as pernas em cima das coxas do maior, arqueadas, e se segurando em um corrimão de alumínio ao lado do vaso. Jared não notara o corrimão até então, mas já deveria tê-lo previsto, afinal, estavam em um banheiro para deficientes. Aquilo lhe deu idéias.

- Então me mostra, cretino. – Jared agarrou as costas de Jensen com as mãos, arranhando a pele.

Jensen jogou o corpo para trás e as pernas para cima, ao que Jared o segurou pelas costas. Agora era Jared quem se movimentava freneticamente, elevando o quadril entre estocadas e penetrando o loiro.

Jensen gemeu, atirando a cabeça para trás. Jared podia ver o suor descer-lhe pelo peito alvo.

- Mais forte, seu frouxo! – Jensen gemeu alucinado.

Jared segurou-o firmemente e virou-se de lado no vaso, carregando Jensen consigo. Apoiou as mãos no corrimão de alumínio e encostou as costas do loiro no ferro gelado. Os movimentos voltaram a se acelerar, Jared agora completamente dentro do loiro e o corpo cobrindo-o como um edredom.

- Quero ver se o Misha sabe fazer _isso_. – Jared provocou, o tesão aumentando com o barulho dos corpos se chocando. Jensen era seu agora, um leão completamente domado.

Jensen usava as duas mãos para se masturbar, no ritmo das estocadas. Os gemidos saíam da boca como água em cachoeira.

- E o Jason, Michael, Tom e Chad? Sabem fazer _isso_? – Jared perguntou, antes de morder o pescoço saliente e suado de Jensen. Pode sentir o gosto salgado ali, e apreciou-o de bom grado.

Jensen gozou em resposta, o líquido se espalhando pelo peito nu do moreno.

Não demorou muito e Jared também chegou ao ápice, enquanto encontrava a boca carnuda do amante e a beijava vigorosamente. A quantidade de líquido que não preenchera o loiro acabou por escorrer de suas nádegas, melando o chão do banheiro.

Jared ainda se demorou entre beijos antes de sair de dentro do loiro.

Se levantou apressado, lembrando-se que não estavam em um hotel dessa vez, e que haviam se demorado demais naquele banheiro.

Jensen ainda ficou um momento encolhido no chão, abaixo do corrimão, enquanto seu batimento cardíaco e respiração se recuperavam. Arrancou um pedaço de papel higiênico próximo e limpou o líquido que manchara o chão. Arrancou outro e se limpou.

- Tinha que gozar no meu peito? – Jared perguntou, com um sorriso brincalhão, enquanto lavava o rosto. – Vou ficar cheirando a goza agora...

- Isso não é problema meu. – Jensen provocou, enquanto se levantava.

Jared riu.

- Vai precisar que eu saía do banheiro o quanto antes para usá-lo com o Misha? – Jared retomou a piada, enquanto lavava o peito melado com a água da pia.

- De preferência. Se eu não achar um certo amante fogoso antes... – Jensen vestia a cueca boxer branca.

Jared ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

- Como assim?

- Se eu não achar alguém que me dê prazer para mais a noite. – Jensen simplificou, fazendo uma perna entrar na calça.

Jared sentiu estar levando um soco na cara com a displicência do outro.

- Quer dizer que ainda não teve prazer suficiente por uma noite? – O moreno perguntou, enquanto passava o papel-toalha pelo peito, enxugando-o.

- Você chama isso de prazer? – Jensen provocou, fechando a braguilha da calça.

Jared não respondeu, tentando encontrar palavras para rebater aquela provocação. Vestiu a roupa enquanto pensava.

- Só avisa, caso você encontrar alguém fogoso assim, que hoje dormirei no hotel de sempre, no quarto de sempre, sozinho e com a porta aberta, como sempre. – Jensen continuou, enquanto vestia a camiseta.

- Avisarei. – Jared sorriu, as covinha das bochechas salientes.

Jared já ia saindo do banheiro quando Jensen o chamou.

- O quê? – O moreno virou-se. O loiro tentava abotoar a camiseta sem sucesso, pois os botões já não estavam mais ali.

- Me deve uma camiseta nova. – Resmungou.

- Me deve um peito novo. – Jared respondeu, abrindo a porta.

- Como eu vou sair daqui com esse trapo todo rasgado e aberto? – Jensen perguntou, embora a voz fosse despida de emoção.

- Isso não é problema meu. – Jared repetiu a frase do amante, antes de fechar a porta.

A festa ainda continuava lá fora, o barulho e a bebedeira casual ainda infestavam o edifício, sua mulher ainda estaria pegando no seu pé. Mas tudo o que ele queria, com toda a certeza do mundo, era que a noite caísse, todos fossem embora, inclusive ele. Sairia na espreita do hotel onde se hospedava com a mulher, e iria direto para o hotel de Jensen. A porta estaria aberta e a noite convidativa.

Contou cada segundo para continuar o que haviam começado no banheiro.

**Nota Final: **Então... Gostaram? Não sei se ficou exatamente como a Sol queria, ou se a fic ficou hot e boa, mas relevem, pois esta é a minha primeira fanfic Padackles! E quem não der review não vai ganhar presente do Papai Noel ^^


End file.
